Letter Duels
by The Sta' Bita
Summary: What happens when an apology and a counterfeit declaration of love meet their ususpecting victims? Confusion and havoc insues. Maybe pg for breakdance fighting, and mention of cheesy monster movies.
1. Default Chapter

LETTER DUELS  
Chapter 1: Trials and Tribulation  
  
  
[Author's Note/Disclamer:] I don't own Digimon. I don't claim to. I am but a lowly fan with 0 to his name so HA! No money for you! Anyway here's my fic and if your a Sorato fan skip this chapter.  
  
"But Sora?" a confused Matt questions. "Why do you want to leave me?"   
"I already told you Matt, you never have enough time for me anymore."  
"But that's exactly what I'm talking about, you never cared about the touring before," an even more confused Matt questions Sora, 'just the other day she said how great the band and I were for touring for charity last spring.' "Are you hiding something from me Sora because I can take whatever it is."  
  
Matt knows this is sort of out of character for him to fight this hard, but who else was there. Tai wasn't able to take the pain with him like he usually did, literally, and besides that's probably who she was leaving him for.  
  
"Alright Matt, I'll tell you the real reason. I just can't like you... I mean I like you, but as a brother not as a boyfriend."  
"What," thinks Matt now taken aback by the last statement, he had prepared for the worse, not this, "as a brother," he echoes out loud, unintentionally. 'I guess all those times in the digiworld brought us together in the wrong way.'  
  
It was almost as if she had read his mind repeating his exact phrase.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt," is all the auburn haired girl can manage. "I didn't want to tell you, I thought that if I had made up something it might not hurt as bad."  
"I understand," Matt responds in a not so convincing tone, "after all it had just been a plan to show Tai how much he cared about you," these words pierce his heart as he says them. 'Yeah only a plan.'  
"So you do understand," Sora says all to ready to believe him. "Your the best Matt," she says embracing him.  
  
This probably hurts the most, for the first time in weeks, since he has been gone so much, she hugs him like he did something marvelous, and why, because he set her free.   
  
"So this is it Sora my last good-bye as your boyfriend," Matt farewells, struggling not to choke on his mixed feelings. "It has been fun..." he trails almost losing his composure when he regains, "for me."  
  
Sora gives her good-byes to him as he gets in his car, then waves as he drives off waving back at her.  
  
  
A few minutes later Matt pulls up to the parking lot of the apartment he lives in. As he fumbles with the keys he thinks, ' hey its not so bad Matt you've been through worse like the time with Mom and Dad,' he thinks back...maybe a decade. He doesn't know, he stopped counting a while back. All he can manage is a fuzzy scene of his Mom and Tk bawling, and looking up to his dad who's got his head turned. Matt doesn't know if it was fuzzy because it's been so long, or if he had been crying that long ago.  
  
"Yeah I'm alright," Matt told himself as he walks through the door of his apartment.   
Boom boom boom. Matt hears coming from the door as he walked through the small kitchen, he is cooking a TV dinner in the microwave at the time.  
Boom boom boom. He hears again, "I'm coming"! he yells half way there.  
Boom Boom Boom. 'Man whoever this is they sure are impatient,' Matt remarks as he opens and closes the door in shock. "June," Matt says opening the door now for a second time, "you startled me," he isn't lying. When he saw the conical sections of hair he always dreads, he nearly left his skin. "So why exactly are you here?" Matt interrogates his surprise guest.  
She is wearing her normal jeans tie-died with hearts and Matt's name. And her shirt with Matt's face on the front with lips on his cheek.   
"I don't remember those lips being there either, June," Matt continues.  
"Well, I put them there myself," explains June. Just then Matt starts to feel a stabbing pain in his gut when he realizes that the lips were the same color as the lipstick Jun is wearing. "And I came here to cheer you up, Matt Ishida. As soon as Tai told me about your breakup that is. Oops! Tai told me not to tell you that he sent me to cheer you up."   
'Tai sent June Motimiya to my house! To cheer me up'! Matt thinks, 'not only must he have known that Sora was going to dump me before she did, but he also sent the creepiest girl in the world to my house!'   
Though Matt thinks all this, all he is able to manage is, "Tai sent you?"  
"Yeah silly, didn't I just say that, you're so cute. Anyway I thought I would try to get your mind off of Sora by ~~~~~~~~~~~...." (authors note: that isn't profanity)  
Matt is appalled. You can knock him over with a feather right now if you wanted to. The rest of what June says is lost to Matt, for he hears the rest as mumbles.   
  
'How dare June Motimiya try to replace Sora with herself,' Matt thinks. '"I thought I would try to get your mind off of Sora," how by getting a restraining order against yourself.'   
  
"I'm sorry June, but I'm busy. You have to go," he replies to the girl.  
"But Matt," Boom, the door slams in the girl's face.   
  
PS: Now that you've read why don't you review (not flame, constructive criticism only!), so that we can have a good R&R loop, and I don't mean railroad crossing heh. {:-{|- 


	2. Matt's Confrontation

Sniff sniff choke cough cough. June stumbles through the doorway only to tumble to the floor. Davis, who is, or had been, talking to Ken about digigirls on the phone, quickly says goodbye and hangs up.   
  
"I told you, you shouldn't have gone out walking around in the rain last night," scolds Davis. He is totally oblivious to the tiny puddle forming in front of his sister's face. "I'll go get you a cough drop."   
  
Much to Davis' surprise, his sister is in bed by the time he gets back.   
  
"Well, at least you had the sense to go to bed," Davis credits. Once again he ignores the damp spot now forming on her pillow. "June what's that on your... oh," Davis says as it hits him, late as he always is. "Got rejected by Matt again I see," Davis mocks, when he realizes how insensitive he is being. Rightfully insensitive. 'But as insane as June is being, she is my sister, and to mock her now wouldn't be right,' he reasons. "Well, what about Tai?" Davis suggests trying to be helpful.   
  
"Tai still has feelings for Sora. He just hasn't tried anything because he's a really nice guy. Joe and Mimi are inseparable. Izzy's always talking to that friend of his on the internet from what I know... and all of the other nice guys I know either move away, have girlfriends, or they aren't my age." June whines.   
  
"June..." Davis says temporarily at a lost for words "Well, if you want I could beat him up," Davis is just trying to cheer her up, but he really means it. 'I don't like the way Matt acts about my sister anyway. Always standing her up and avoiding her like the plague. And now he's done the worst of all things. Sure June is overreacting. Lots of guys have asked her out before, and she's turned them down. But Matt is the one that she picked, and he goes and does this. He makes my sister cry. That's it.' Davis decides. 'That's what I'm going to do.I'm going to beat him up."   
  
"No you will not Davis Motimiya," June cuts in, "I don't want Matt thinking I sent you. Besides, Matt's alot bigger than you, so you couldn't win." Though June fights hard, she knows as hard as she does, Davis isn't listening. "Besides I thought you and Matt sorted out your differences," June points out, one last try to bring Davis to reality.  
  
"Well not if he's still hurting my sister," counters Davis. "But since you don't want me to... I'll warn him. But if he starts a fight with me then... hmph," Davis one-sidedly compromises and is out the door.  
  
  
Boom boom boom, 'Who is it now,' an unsuspecting Matt thinks. This time however, having learned his lesson with June... he looks out the peephole. 'I don't want anymore surprises,' he thinks to himself. "Huh, Davis?" Matt thinks out loud. "He must think Tk and Kari are hiding here again, but they wouldn't, not after I ratted them out last time." 'Their faults for telling the poor boy that they were going out, liars. They should know by now, you can't tease him without consequences.' "Hey Davis, their not here today," greets Matt opening the door.  
  
"I'm not looking for them," Davis says in as tough a voice as he can manage. It isn't tough. "I'm looking for you, Matt,' he pokes the older boy in the chest, trying to start a fight. He knows very well if he starts a fight with Matt, June will never forgive him. He is already in trouble for the last time he did something she strictly told him not to do. 'But, I have to protect June. Even if she's acting crazy as normal, she's my sister. After all, even I haven't made her cry since the last time I pretent to barbeque her favorite doll.' "I've got nothing personal, but you can't keep making my sister cry."  
  
Matt unintentionally rolls his eyes when he hears this. "Sorry Davis, you can give your sister my apology right? I didn't mean to hurt your sister's feelings, but... I... I... am having... a really bad day," Matt trails as he remembers what happened this morning.  
  
"Well good, I will. But I won't let you off easy next time. You can't just use my sister as a verbal punching bag to take your frustration out on."  
  
'What just happened here,' Matt thinks, confused for the third time today. 'Did Davis Motimiya just use a word like verbal anything correctly?' Matt thinks for a minute, unsure of whether to be proud of the younger boy, or insulted by his gesture. 'After all, I never actually meant to hurt his sister's feelings. And what nerve he has, accusing me of taking my frustration out on June.' "Sorry Davis but you have to go," Matt says rushing the younger boy out.  
  
Boom Boom Boom, "Matt let me in I'm not finished yet"! Davis hollers to try to be heard through the thick door. "Matt Ishida let me in!" Boom Boom Boom Bam. "Ouch," the young boy mutters as he slams into the door, and hits the floor. "Stupid door," he grumbles under his breath walking away from the apartment. 


End file.
